


A Magickal Proposal

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adorable Simon, Basically just all the fluffiest fluff honestly, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: Simon and Baz go on a date, with a surprise at the end.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Magickal Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow Rowell owns these adorable characters and their universe, this was written entirely for entertainment purposes! Enjoy!

Yawning, I place the key in the lock of Snow’s and mine’s flat. He’s lounging on the leather couch, watching some show about Normal school and singing; his type of movie. “Hey love,” I say, kissing him on the cheek. He starts and turns to face me, red wings stretching out behind him. 

He stands, pointing in the direction of our bathroom. “I’m gonna go get ready for our date, be out in thirty!” Crowley, I forgot! I drag my hand down the side of my face and set off for the bedroom, slinging off my work blazer and tie. After rummaging through the wardrobe for five minutes, I dig out an old navy blue suit and a light pink button up printed with roses, along with a matching navy tie.

I hear the door to the bathroom open, and I slip through the other one. I quickly wash my face and slick back my hair. When I open the door to the main room of the apartment, Simon is standing there in an emerald suit, his bouncy, bronze curls swooping across his forehead. He has the most golden smile plastered across his face. A smile I just want to kiss until we both fall over. 

I smile back and Simon grabs my arm, leading me out the door and down to the car, but not before I spell his wings away. He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car, a mischievous smirk on his face. He won’t tell me where we’re going no matter how much I ask. 

We finally pull in front of some fancy steakhouse, and I can already feel my fangs start to pop. The waitress sits us down in a back corner and everything is leather and velvet; I’m surprised Snow took me to a place as posh as this. Crowley, how much is this dinner going to cost? 

I order a steak as rare as they’ll go, and Simon gets an American burger (He’s been obsessed with them since our road trip across America with Bunce).

This food is so good, we rarely talk. And he pays the bill, too. Crowley, he can do anything!

We drive to a quiet hill, and out of the boot he pulls a tub of ice cream in a cooler, along with two spoons. I summon a few squirrels and drink, in between bites. I magick up a blanket and we lay down, staring at the stars. 

We stay there until the tub is empty. I stand up to stretch, and Simon starts to get up too, except he gets up on one knee and stays there. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . 

He pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket, and holds it out in front of him. By now tears are leaking from the corners of my eyes. He pulls it open, and inside is an ornate golden ring. “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, Baz, my love, will you m-marry me?” Simon smiles shakily, standing up. 

I throw my arms around him. “Fuck Snow, yes, yes I will!” he’s crying now, and laughing, relieved I think. 

We walk to the car, fingers interlocked. I kiss him on the cheek, then the lips, and right now, I’m confident this is the happiest I’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!❤️


End file.
